This invention relates generally to containers which can be used to hold objects in a vehicle and, more particularly, to a desk container which can be mounted on a vehicle dashboard and used as a desk and for holding a variety of objects.
Very often, the driver of an automobile or truck needs to store objects such as cigarettes, pencils, papers, calculators, cups, etc. Unless there is some readily available place where these objects can be kept, they tend to slide or fall about when a vehicle is brought to a sudden stop. This can lead to extreme problems, when a cup containing liquid spills its contents inside the vehicle. In addition, there is often a need for a flat surface upon which a paper or document can be securely held in place. This would allow a passenger to write on the document while the vehicle is moving and the driver to do the same after the vehicle is stopped.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multipurpose desk container which can be secured to a vehicle dashboard or strapped to a car seat or other part of the vehicle. The desk container should be able to hold a variety of objects and would have such features as a light, clock, counter, pencil sharpener, calculator, drawer, or other useful built-in devices. A need exists for a container which would supply sufficient storage space to hold needed objects and would have one or more lids that could be snapped shut.